The present invention relates generally to display and storage devices, and more particularly, is directed to a display and storage box for storing and displaying gift items, such as jewelry, pens, etc.
Boxes are known for storage and display of gift items. Such boxes take many forms. For example, two halves can be hinged together at one edge. However, this requires additional parts and a more complicated assembly, thereby increasing the cost of the box. As another example, a box is known in which one part which holds the gift items is telescopically received in the other part. However, this box requires two parts of different sizes and shapes, thereby also increasing the cost of manufacture. Another box is known in which a bottom part has an inwardly spaced peripheral ledge, and the top or cover part seats thereon in surrounding relation with the ledge and in friction engagement therewith. However, this also requires two parts of different sizes and shapes, thereby also increasing the cost of manufacture.